Al Diablo Con El Amor
by Lady Akari-520
Summary: La brújula del amor siempre apunta al lugar indicado, ¡Pero ten mucho cuidado!... ya que la persona que puedes encontrar al final de ese camino, no siempre es esa que estabas esperando.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titulo: **__Al Diablo Con El Amor._

_**Hecho por**__: Lady Akari-520_

_**Género:**__ Romance/ Drama/ Fantasy  
_

_**Resumen: **__La brújula del amor siempre apunta al lugar indicado, ¡Pero ten mucho cuidado!... ya que la persona que puedes encontrar al final de ese camino, no siempre es esa que estabas esperando._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Si las alas del amor te abrazan, entrega confiado tu cuerpo a él, aun si sus alas esconden una daga y te hieren"._

_(Anónimo)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 1°- "Encuentro Con Un Ángel".**

_El amor, es ese mágico sentimiento que hace latir los corazones a niveles insospechados. Sumergiéndolos en una atmosfera irreal de mariposas, príncipes, princesas y finales felices._

Un molesto resoplido salió de su garganta con solo pensar en ese estúpido pensamiento. Rodó sus ojos con notorio fastidio justo antes de tener que mostrar una sonrisa radiante y fingida en falsa alegría y comodidad.

_El amor, es ese cosquilleo indescriptible que cual brisa de primavera, se filtra para borrar el frio de la soledad. Despertando en tu interior el ferviente deseo de ser alguien mejor, de superarte por el simple hecho de que ese "alguien" te mire con esperanzas y felicidad. _

Sujetó con fuerza el micrófono colocado frente a él, esperando que todo terminara lo más pronto posible. Enfocó por enésima vez a las miles de personas que abarrotaban cada espacio del inmenso escenario, consiente que a pesar de sus deseos de marcharse, no podía defraudar a las fanáticas que totalmente emocionadas no paraban de gritar el nombre de cada uno de los integrantes, entre ellos el suyo.

-¡Bad Boys!.- Escuchaste con intensidad por todos los alrededores, logrando que una leve sonrisa de resignación resurgiera de tus labios marcados por la seriedad del momento.- ¡Banmal Song!.- Oíste con mayor ímpetu, estrujando con notoria incomodidad la guitarra que cargabas en tu regazo, haciendo que un último pensamiento atravesara tu mente como un fulgurante rayo que destruye y arrasa con todo a su paso.

_El amor, es esa energía sobrenatural que una vez dentro de ti, te hace invencible a enfrentar cualquier problema… cualquier desafío._

_Ya que por estar a su lado… cualquier sacrificio valdría la pena y sin embargo…_

-"Y sin embargo, ella no fue capaz de sacrificar nada"…- Lanzó dolorosamente su subconsciente mientras continuaba cantando esa canción que tanto le desagradaba interpretar.

La dulce melodía terminó con el aplauso descontrolado del público, agradeciéndoles sinceramente a los cuatro chicos que ante ellos se despedían con reverencias, dando así por concluido el concierto en Osaka Japón con motivo de San Valentín.

Se retiró el micrófono y los demás cables que lo cubrían, siendo el primero de todos en esfumarse. Pasó de largo a los periodistas, los camerinos y con postura firme avanzó a la puerta de salida sin siquiera ser notado por los fornidos guardias de seguridad. Necesitaba aire fresco, respirar otra atmosfera que estuviese libre de absurdas figuritas de corazones y ángeles portando un ridículo arco y pañal.

-_Al diablo con el amor.._.- Pronunció con frialdad al ver los coloridos adornos de las calles acorde a la festividad que estaban celebrando. Bajo la cabeza con disimulo, ajustando mejor la gorra y la sudadera que se había puesto para que nadie pudiera reconocerlo una vez se percatara de lo concurrida que estaba la ciudad a esas altas horas de la noche. Metió ambas manos a los bolsillos, decidiendo seguir la dirección que sus pies marcaran, al fin y al cabo nada podría salir mal si únicamente daba un ligero paseo… ¿verdad?.

* * *

Las estilistas se movían presurosas al igual que los encargados del vestuario, en donde solo después de algunos veinte minutos fue que pudieron sentirse realmente tranquilos al ver finalizada otra agotadora y larga jornada de trabajo en compañía de aquellos cuatro diferentes chicos. Todos tomaron sus respectivos maletines y herramientas, dejando a solas por unos instantes a los integrantes del grupo antes de que la camioneta llegara a recogerlos para llevarlos a su respectivo hotel.

-Vieron cuanta gente había ahí afuera… ¡Eso fue realmente increíble!.- Soltó emocionado Naruto, mirando sonriente desde el espejo a los otros presentes.

-Lo sé, nunca imagine que tuviéramos tantos fanáticos en Osaka.- Respondió Sasori, alcanzando una de las botellas de agua que descansaban sobre la repisa de la habitación.

-Y tú no tienes nada que decir..- Preguntó el ojiazul al guitarrista de rojos cabellos, el cual parecía buscar algo en particular.- ¿Gaara, me escuchaste?.- Insistió por segunda vez, consiguiendo que el chico le mirara directamente.

-Sasuke volvió a escaparse.- Le dijo a ambos, notando solo en ese segundo que las palabras del Sabaku eran acertadas.

-No te deberías de sorprender.- Habló Sasori con calma.- Sabes que siempre hace lo mismo cuando toca "Banmal Song".-

-Eso es cierto.- Corroboró con la misma tranquilidad el Uzumaki.

-Despreocúpate, él sabrá como arreglárselas para regresar al hotel.- Argumentó el chico de castañas cabellos mientras se levantaba del asiento con la intención de irse.- Que les parece si nos vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre.- Replicó ansioso, colocando una de sus manos sobre su estomago para así enfatizar sus palabras.

-Está bien, vayamos a comer.- Contestó Gaara, poniéndose de pie también.

-Esa es una gran idea, en el hotel les preparare algo sumamente delicioso.- Empezó a decirles el rubio mientras se sujetaba del hombro del pelirrojo, quien velozmente miró a Sasori al escuchar aquella temible propuesta, pareciéndoles sentir el típico dolor estomacal que al día siguiente surgía como resultado de los experimentos culinarios que el baterista maquinaba siempre que sostenía un sartén entre sus peligrosas manos.

-¿No crees que es mejor ir a comer a algún restaurante?.- Trató de persuadirle Sasori.

-Además estamos en Osaka, tenemos que aprovecharlo.- Intentó convencer de igual forma el ojiverde, recibiendo el movimiento negativo por parte del chico de zorruna cara.

-De ninguna manera, saben que es tradición que les cocine algo al terminar cada primer concierto de la ciudad a la que vamos, así que… ¡manos a la obra!.- Les informó a ambos chicos, siendo Gaara y él quienes abandonaran primero la habitación, dejando atrás al bajista.

-Al menos esta vez vengo preparado.- Se dijo a sí mismo Sasori al tiempo en que sacaba de su bolso una caja de medicamento especial para el malestar estomacal.- Será una noche larga, demasiado larga.- Suspiró con derrota total, manteniendo muy cerca de él aquella pequeña cajita de pastillas que bien podrían ser su salvación y la de Gaara al día siguiente.

* * *

Las horas se habían desvanecido rápidamente sin siquiera prevenirlo. Subió la mirada al oscuro cielo, siendo la bella luna llena la única luz que iluminaba el sendero que aun recorría. Se detuvo de golpe al ver que estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido, no estando seguro de la forma correcta en la cual debería salir de ahí.

-Perfecto.- Se quejó frustrado al no poder distinguir en la distancia algún establecimiento que le pudiera servir de guía.

Revisó más profundamente, topándose con lo que parecía ser un local aun abierto. Avanzó hasta el sitio que fulguraba en un llamativo resplandor morado fosforescente, sorprendiéndole demasiado el hecho de que la puerta se abriera mucho antes de ponerle una mano encima.

Con cuidado se dirigió al interior, a ese sombrío pasillo que parecía tentarlo a entrar en esas espeluznantes penumbras que lo rodeaban.

-Demonios.- Maldijo en tono inquieto una vez la puerta se cerrara precipitadamente a sus espaldas sin posibilidades de abrirse de nuevo. Se esforzó en no prestarle mayor atención al hecho de estar prisionero en un extraño lugar, sin móvil, transporte y mucho menos dinero. Liberó un pesado y agobiante suspiró… sin duda su día no podía empeorar aun más.

-_Adelante joven visitante_...- Oyó decir en la habitación continua, no comprendiendo las razones que lo llevaron a obedecer aquella voz desconocida.

Atravesó la larga cortina que cubría la entrada, encontrándose con un espacio amplio y cubierto por decenas de veladoras que lo ayudaban a caminar a su destino. El aroma de la cera quemada aturdió sus sentidos por algunos minutos, ignorando el momento en que había tomado asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa en donde esa extraña mujer lo esperaba.

Más de una vez quiso mirar ese rostro oculto en múltiples telas, recibiendo solamente las débiles risas ya acabadas por los años de esa quien delante de él si podía observarlo.

-Eres aquel que nació para triunfar en grande.- Empezó a decirle la anciana mientras le apuntaba directamente con esa mano marcada en arrugas. Un agudo escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir la penetrante mirada de la mujer, escuchándose de inmediato su inconfundible risa.- No tienes porque seguir torturándote mi joven músico.- Le dijo sorpresivamente, sabiendo Sasuke a lo que se refería con ese comentario.- El destino es más sabio de lo que crees.-

-¿Que quiere decir?.- Cuestionó con rudeza, no terminando de creer lo que estaba pasando.

La mujer no contestó a su pregunta, sencillamente se limito a hacerle entrega de una diminuta caja en compañía de una tarjeta.

-Ese ser te lo demostrara.- Fue la respuesta que le dio al chico al ver el desconcierto con el que la vigilaba.

-No entiendo a que se refiere.- Insistió el Uchiha mientras veía como la anciana empujaba hacía él aquella cajilla que parecía ser tan importante.

-Solo ella te sacara de tú error.- Explicó con suspicacia.

-Yo no creo en esas estúpidas supersticiones, señora.- Discutió con molestia, despreciando el obsequio que la mujer le había dado.

Se levantó sin más y caminó con quietud hacia la salida, topándose para su fortuna la puerta plenamente abierta. Estaba por retirarse de aquel lugar cuando la voz áspera de la anciana llegó hasta sus oídos, adhiriéndose mágicamente sus pies al frío asfalto.

-El amor es un regalo que a partir de hoy aprenderás a apreciar… mi estimado, Uchiha Sasuke.-

Giró de inmediato en cuanto oyera su nombre salir de los labios de esa señora. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro en un esperado estado de shock al ver que el establecimiento del que anteriormente había emergido, ahora no era más que un espacio completamente vacío. Sin paredes, sin piso y mucho menos sin esa anciana… todo se había esfumado, simplemente había desaparecido, quedando solamente como prueba de todas y cada una de las cosas que había vivido en ese establecimiento… aquella diminuta cajita.

Poco a poco fue acercándose al regalo que desde un principio fue destinado exclusivamente para él, tomando entre sus manos tanto la caja como la nota que estaba pegada a la tapa.

-"Si el amor te llama síguelo, incluso si su camino es áspero y empinado. Si las alas del amor te abrazan, confía tu cuerpo a él, aun si sus alas esconden una daga y te hieren. Si el amor te habla, confía en sus palabras, incluso si es como un tifón que destruye la tierra... su voz encantadora sacudirá tu alma".- Terminó de leer el mensaje escrito en esa bella e impecable caligrafía, presintiendo una rara sensación en el ambiente.

Guardó la caja en el interior de sus bolsillos, decidiendo abrirlo una vez llegara al hotel en donde seguramente los demás chicos le aguardaban impacientes.

* * *

Entró sigilosamente a la habitación para no interrumpir el sueño del Sabaku, ya que era con quien compartía habitación por esta vez. Se sentó en el respaldo de la cama, no creyendo aun todo lo que acababa de suceder tiempo atrás. Sacó la cajilla con cierta curiosidad, decidiendo abrirla y saber de una vez por todas cual era el contenido de eso que parecía ser tan transcendental.

-¿Esto era todo?.- Soltó con desconcierto al ver que solo había una piedrecilla en el interior.

La analizó con desinterés, percatándose al menos del dibujo en forma de alas que mantenía gradado sobre la zona.

-Definitivamente esa mujer era una desquiciada.- No le dio más importancia al asunto y deseando dejar todo en el olvido, dejó la piedra en el mueble junto a la cama justo antes de cubrirse con las cálidas mantas para dejarse llevar por el mundo de los sueños.

Los escasos rayos de luna lentamente fueron atravesando los cristales del enorme ventanal, posicionándose estratégicamente sobre la superficie de esa roca que fácilmente podría confundirse con todas las demás y sin embargo, era total y completamente diferente. Un fuerte resplandor surgió desde su base, ocasionando que cayera al suelo alfombrado cuando comenzara a temblar sin razón aparente. Las metálicas manecillas del reloj se movían lentas, no tardando demasiado para marcar las doce en punto de la noche.

Solo el astro de la noche fue testigo de lo que en esa habitación había ocurrido, plasmándose sobre las paredes de la elegante suite, la sombra de un ser que emergía desde esa inofensiva piedra, al tiempo en que expandía sus celestiales alas sobre sus hombros desnudos.

Se sentía cansado y sin ninguna otra petición que no fuese la de permanecer por el resto del día metido bajo sus frazadas, aun así tuvo que salir de ese mundo de sueños cuando el intenso ardor en su garganta le suplicaba por al menos unas gotas de refrescante agua.

-Mucho mejor.- Habló satisfecho mientras bebía su preciado liquido. Agarró unas cuantas botellas de agua y regreso a la cama.- ¿Qué es esto?.- Se preguntó con extrañeza al ver tirado en la alfombra lo que parecía ser una hermosa pluma de color blanco perlado. Seguido por unos metros más adelante por la silueta de una joven de cabellos azulados que ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, continuaba observando el impresionante paisaje de la ciudad.

-¿Quién eres tú?.- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntarle a la chica, la cual al escuchar su llamado se giró a encararlo.

-Mi nombre es Hinata.- Le dijo la azabache, inquietándole a Sasuke el hecho de que esa chica llevara puesto alrededor de su cuello la piedrecilla que aquella loca mujer le había obsequiado.

De inmediato dirigió su mirada hacía la pluma que segundos antes había recogido y nuevamente la posaba sobre esa pelinegra, estando seguro que la idea que rondaba por su cabeza sonaba cada vez con mayor energía, siendo Hinata, quien eliminara cualquier duda que aun rondara por sus pensamientos.

-Así es… soy un ángel.- Contestó sin problemas, dejándole a Sasuke, la creciente sensación de estar en un mal sueño o en una terrible pesadilla, una pesadilla que podía tocarse como cualquier persona de carne y hueso, una que tenía rostro y sonrisa angelical…

_Una pesadilla que para su desgracia… era demasiado real._

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Mil Años Para Verte

_**Titulo: **__Al Diablo Con El Amor._

_**Hecho por**__: Lady Akari-520_

_**Género:**__ Romance/ Drama/ Fantasy_

_**Resumen: **__La brújula del amor siempre apunta al lugar indicado, ¡Pero ten mucho cuidado!... ya que la persona que puedes encontrar al final de ese camino, no siempre es esa que estabas esperando._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2°- **

"**Mil Años Para Verte."**

El silencio absoluto rodeo las cuatro paredes de la habitación por un tiempo que su confusa mente no supo ni intento calcular. Sus pensamientos iban y venían contantemente, chocando uno con otro al tiempo en que trataba de coordinar las alocadas y estúpidas ideas que fluían como remolinos dentro de su cabeza.

-Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?.- Lanzó con ansiedad, no encontrando otra respuesta que fuese más lógica que la que acababa de decirle, provocando que Hinata frunciera el ceño con cierta irritación.

-¡Te equivocas, esto no es un juego!… si eso piensas lamento informarte que soy bastante real.- Habló a su defensa mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar su atención a otra cosa que fuese más importante, como la hermosa vista panorámica de la ciudad.- Además, no tienes porque culparme… - Empezó a explicarle nuevamente.- El único responsable de que yo esté aquí… eres tú.-

-¡Claro que no!.- Soltó el pelinegro rápidamente, liberando una risa llena de incredulidad al escuchar a la ojiperla.

-¡Claro que sí!.- Contesto ella.

-¡Te dije que no!.- Insistió en su postura el guitarrista.

-¡Y yo te dije que sí!.- Le dijo con enojo, elevando su voz sin siquiera notarlo.

Ambos observaron al tercer integrante que se hallaba en la suite y el cual hasta ese instante, habían ignorado descuidadamente. Gaara se removía inquieto sobre las mantas, soltando leves quejidos de dolor como resultado de todos los experimentos malévolos que el Uzumaki había felizmente preparado y los cuales tanto Sasori como él, se vieron obligados a comer solo para no defraudar al pequeño baterista.

-Vamos, hablaremos en otro lugar.- Mencionó el Uchiha, tomando la mano de Hinata para guiarla cuidadosamente sin que ninguno de los huéspedes o periodistas que circulaban por los pasillos los vieran el abandonar la habitación juntos.

Avanzaron veloces hasta las puertas del elevador, presionando el último de los botones que iluminados, adornaban la gran paleta metálica. La fría brisa de invierno los golpeó con rudeza cuando llegaron a la terraza del hotel, agradeciendo enormemente el que se encontrara totalmente abandonado y libre de miradas curiosas e indiscretas.

-Es hermoso…- Le oyó decir con fascinación a la chica una vez contemplara el elaborado jardín que los envolvía. Las infantiles risas brotaron de su boca al toparse con los coloridos juegos de niños, no desaprovechando la oportunidad de tomar asiento en esos columpios que la invitaban una y otra vez a divertirse.

-Ahora que estamos solos, quiero que me expliques por qué crees que soy el culpable de que hayas aparecido en mi vida.- Cuestionó ojionix mientras se acercaba a la azabache.

-Eres responsable…- Le confirmó segura, deteniendo un poco el juego en el que estaba montada.- ¿En serio ya lo olvidaste?, tú me llamaste la noche anterior.-

-Estás equivocada yo no hice nada...- Intervino Sasuke, sujetando las correas que sujetaban el asiento en donde la ojiluna estaba sentada para que ella le divisara directamente.-…Tienes que irte.-

-No puedo hacerlo.- Afirmó Hinata mientras se levantaba del juego infantil y caminaba hasta la orilla de la terraza, admirando los cambios tan drásticos que había sufrido esa ciudad durante su ausencia.- La nota que estaba sobre la caja, ¿la recuerdas?.- Preguntó la chica, dirigiendo su mano a esa piedrecilla que colgaba de su cuello.

-Que hay con ella.- Manifestó con curiosidad.- Simplemente yo la…- Calló abruptamente, comprendiendo por fin a lo que se refería aquella joven con sus comentarios. Se alejó algunos cuantos pasos hasta toparse con los grandes muros de concreto, dejando que su cuerpo cayera duramente al pasto, permitiéndole a su cerebro tratar de digerir las consecuencias que había originado por haber dado un sencillo "paseo nocturno".

-Tal vez no fue tú intensión pero al haber leído esa tarjeta, accidentalmente me invocaste.- Le dijo con tranquilidad, negándose a apartar la vista del pajarillo que había llegado hasta su mano y el cual graciosamente movía de izquierda a derecha su cabeza, vislumbrando casi hipnotizado los ojos de Hinata.

-Esa extraña anciana estaba al tanto de que todo esto sucedería...- Soltó con el notorio mal humor que toda esa situación le causaba. Exhaló con fatiga, presintiendo que el cansancio se apoderaba de él con solo pensar en lo que haría con esa azabache de ahora en adelante. Imaginó miles de panoramas, todos y cada uno de ellos más complicados que el anterior. Aun así, el resultado era exactamente el mismo. Suspiró con impaciencia. No había forma en que sus demás compañeros de grupo no lo consideraran como un peligro psiquiátrico o al menos un loco esquizofrénico si escuchaban la verdad.

Buscó a Hinata con la mirada, decidido a que la chica de igual manera colaborara con él y aportara alguna idea que los ayudara a ambos a sobrellevar aquella encrucijada.

_-Increíble_…- Murmuró con asombró al ver a la ojiperla jugar con un vistoso pajarillo de color azul.

Con cuidado lo colocó de regreso a la superficie del balcón que cercaba la terraza, riendo con gracia al ver como la diminuta ave parecía seguirla conforme ella avanzaba, deseando estar a su lado por más tiempo. Hinata extendió la palma de su mano para que este subiera, marcándose sobre los labios del guitarrista una relajante sonrisa cuando el pajarillo sin esperar más, acepto gustoso el transporte que lo llevaría a estar más cerca de esa chica.

-¿Ya sabes que harás?.-

La delicada voz de la pelinegra lo trajo precipitadamente a la realidad, viéndose obligado a apartando la mirada antes de que descubriera que la había estado observando en silencio por largos minutos.

-Simplemente les diré toda la verdad y acabaré con todo.- Acabó por decidir finalmente.

-Y cuál es esa verdad… ¿qué extrañamente una anciana se cruzó mágicamente en tu camino, te obsequio una piedra, que tú sin darte cuenta hiciste una invocación y como consecuencia de todo eso, un ángel resurgió ante ti?... sí, tienes toda la razón, eso suena muy lógico.- Se burló con sarcasmo frente a un furioso Sasuke, ocasionando que contrajera fuertemente sus ojos al ver por si mismo que efectivamente, la verdad podía llegar a sonar realmente estúpida y ridícula.

* * *

La puerta resonó con fuerza, obligando a Sasori a alejarse de la atrayente comodidad que su cama le ofrecía. Avanzó con paso adormilado, terminando de despabilarse bruscamente al ver ese rostro pálido y desencajado que mantenía el Sabaku después de una larga noche de constantes calambres, dolores estomacales y molesta fiebre. El bajista hizo un gran esfuerzo por retener las enormes carcajadas que estaban por brotar de su boca, recibiendo un empujón por parte del ojiverde para hacerlo a un lado y entrar al interior de la suite.

-Te vez terrible, ¿Cómo te siente?.- Comenzó a preguntarle una vez se hiciera presente también en la habitación.

-Estoy agonizando, acaso no se nota.- Contestó con pesar, sintiendo que su cuerpo sencillamente colapsaría.

Se derrumbó pesadamente sobre el colchón, alcanzando una de las suaves almohadas para así poder descansar mejor y tratar de ignorar solo un poco su malestar. Abrió lentamente los ojos cuando Sasori se recostó de igual manera en la cama continua, aprovechando que Naruto se encontraba tomando una ducha. Lo analizó fijamente percatándose que el chico de castaños cabellos se mantenía fresco y saludable, algo completamente opuesto a lo que el reflejaba.

-Se puede saber, ¿porque no estás muriendo como lo estoy yo?.- Le cuestionó con receló, conteniendo las desagradables nauseas en lo más hondo de su garganta.

Por su parte Sasori se limito a sonreír, sacando del cajón del mueble cerca de la cama, una de las tantas cajas de medicamentos que había tenido que tomar para así prevenir el estado caótico en el que estaba Gaara.

-Toma tres de estas pastillas cada dos horas y te sentirás mejor.- Explicó el bajista una vez arrojara la cajilla sobre el regazo del guitarrista.

-¡¿Quieres decir que ya habías tomado esto cuando comimos lo preparado por Naruto?!.- Exigió saber de inmediato apenas pudiera levantar lo mínimo de su cabeza debido a las insistentes nauseas.

-Sí, porque.- Le dijo con naturalidad, haciendo que el pelirrojo le arrojara un duro golpe con la almohada, al tiempo en que intentaba inútilmente lastimar al chico con los otros adornos que lanzaba en su dirección.

-¡Eres despreciable!, ¿Por qué no dijiste que tenias estas pastillas contigo?... ¿acaso tienes una idea de todo lo que he tenido que padecer?.- Aclaró Gaara mientras introducía el medicamento en su boca, sintiéndose un poco mejor con solo haberlas consumido.

-Claro que puedo imaginarme tú sufrimiento, fue por eso mismo que tome mis precauciones.- Continuó riendo, ignorando deliberadamente la molestia evidente del guitarrista.- Por cierto, donde esta Sasuke.-

-No lose, cuando desperté ya no estaba en la suite… aunque sabes, me pareció haber escuchado la voz de una chica.- Le informó al castaño, tomando una bocanada de agua para pasarse las pastillas.

-¿Una chica, dices?... – Mencionó con curiosidad el bajista, consiente que el Uchiha no había visto a otras mujeres después del incidente de hace un año.- Tal vez te confundiste debido a la fiebre.-

-Puede ser que tengas razón, solo espero que llegue a tiempo para el ensayo.- Declaró Gaara, notando como el dolor y la fiebre iban disminuyendo.

Trató de recordar nuevamente la voz que vibró dulce y angelical en sus oídos, teniendo la sensación de que esa desconocida chica, era más real de lo que en un principio pudo imaginar.

* * *

Llevaba un buen tiempo pensando, ideando y maquinando todo tipo de soluciones que lograran sacarlo del problema en el que se había metido, sin embargo, cada cosa que pasaba por su mente terminaba por orillarlo al mismo resultado. Vislumbró a la pelinegra sostenida del barandal de metal, con la vista totalmente perdida en un punto muerto del horizonte. El brillo de sus ojos era sumamente nostálgico y melancólico, como si estuviese recordando hechos de un pasado lejano, tan lejano y distante que tal vez le costaba demasiado trabajo mantenerlos vivos.

-Hace muchos años que no veías la ciudad, ¿cierto?.- Le dijo Sasuke, logrando que Hinata retornara de ese pasado que tanto anhelaba tener de vuelta pese a saber que era imposible.

-Fueron muchos siglos los que estuve cautiva dentro de esta piedra.- Confesó con tristeza mientras estrujaba la roca que usaba como un colgante ordinario.- Ya han transcurrido mil años desde la última vez que fui invocada… _mil años desde que pude estar cerca de él._- Susurró con sumo pesar esas palabras finales, delatando aun más su obvio estado de amargura, con aquella cálida lágrima que traviesamente se deslizo por su mejilla.

Estaba por preguntarle quien era esa persona que echaba tanto de menos, esa que parecía ser tan primordial para ella que su solo recuerdo le causaba dolor. Sin embargo, el sonido de su móvil se presento inoportunamente, centrando la atención de ambos en el aparato que vibraba sin cesar dentro de su bolsillo. Sin problemas reconoció el número que se registraba sobre la pantalla de cristal, era Naruto, quien le había dejado un mensaje de texto informándole que solamente aguardaban por él para poder empezar con el ensayo.

-Tengo que irme.- Avisó Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie, sacudiendo los pequeños acumulos de polvo y césped que se habían adherido a sus ropas.- Espera aquí hasta que yo vuelva y por nada del mundo hables con otras personas, ¿entendiste?.-

-Así lo hare, despreocúpate.- Respondió la ojiluna de forma desanimada, volviendo a posar su interés en ese paisaje que tanto había cambiado con el pasar de las décadas.

_-"Pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos… por siempre".-_

Presionó intensamente sus puños, sintiendo el calor lacerante de las lágrimas lastimar sus parpados. Aun podía recordar esa promesa, la misma que él había jurado cumplir al precio que fuese, estando dispuesto a luchar contra el tiempo y la propia muerte solo para estar cerca de ella… _solo para no dejarla enclaustrada en las tinieblas del olvido_. El viento sopló con furia, haciendo que levantara su cabeza en cuanto aquella presencia se hiciera notar. Tragó pesadamente intentando desvanecer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, no costándole ningún trabajo el escuchar sus propios latidos rugir frenéticamente dentro de su pecho.

-Él… _él está aquí_.- Apenas y pudo pronunciar cuando saliera presurosa de la terraza aun si eso iba en contra de las órdenes que había recibido por parte del Uchiha.

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras, sintiendo aquella presencia tan familiar hacerse más y más grande conforme avanzaba. Estaba por dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos cuando sus pasos se detuvieron firmemente sobre el suelo. Podía oírlo, era su voz, esa que en infinitas ocasiones le cantaba durante las bellas noches de luna llena. Posó una mano sobre su regazo, apreciando como las palpitaciones de su corazón habían aumentado con el simple hecho de escucharlo.

Recorrió los pocos metros que le separaban de esa puerta, decidiendo abrirla sin pensar demasiado en las posibles consecuencias que sus actos desatarían.

Abrió sorprendida sus ojos al verlo ahí parado sobre el escenario, destilando el grandioso talento para el que había nacido. Ni siquiera se percato del momento en el que se había encaminado hacía ese grupo de cuatro chicos que interpretaban aquella canción de nombre "Lie", únicamente fue consciente de las mariposas que revoloteaban dentro de su estomago y es que aun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, realmente era él… era su cara, su presencia y su voz, la misma que permaneció intacta aun con el pasar de mil años.

Subió al escenario una vez la interpretación finalizó, pasando a segundo plano las señales que Sasuke le hacía para que saliera del lugar antes de que fuese tarde. Aun así, ella continuó acercándose. Elevó su mano con la intención de acortar aun más la distancia que le separaba de él, sonriendo felizmente cuando la terminara de posar en ese rostro que pensó nunca más volver a ver.

-¡Realmente eres tú!.- Soltó Hinata mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al chico, desconcertando enormemente a los demás integrantes sobre la identidad y los motivos que guiaban a la pelinegra a comportarse de esa manera tan extraña.- Lo hiciste, en verdad cumpliste con tú promesa… _Gaara_.-

Solo cuando pronunció su nombre fue que algo dentro de él despertó. No supo cómo ni porque lo hizo, pero sus brazos parecieron moverse por voluntad propia, ya que con solo oír la suave voz de esa joven, su cuerpo reaccionó y así como lo hiciera ella, él también la aferró a su pecho, desechando así la idea de apartarla de su lado.

El Uchiha no estaba seguro de si su cerebro estaba trabajando a velocidades demasiado impresionantes o ya sin más había optado por desconectarse de la realidad. Un sentimiento nuevo y desconocido se instalo en la boca de su estomago, aumentando desagradablemente conforme alcanzaba a recordar la conversación que había mantenido con Hinata minutos atrás.

_-"Ya han transcurrido mil años desde la última vez que fui invocada… mil años desde que pude estar cerca de él".-_

Fue lo que había dicho la ojiluna mientras estaban en la terraza, no quedándole más dudas de que la persona de la que hablaba Hinata con tanta añoranza no era otro más que Sabaku No Gaara, no comprendiendo las razones que lo orillaban a desear no haber tenido que ser testigo de ese encuentro que aun en contra de él, le había afectado más de lo que el mismo y su orgullo, estaban dispuestos a aceptar.

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Recuérdeme

_**Titulo: **__Al Diablo Con El Amor._

_**Hecho por**__: Lady Akari-520_

_**Género:**__ Romance/ Drama/ Fantasy_

_**Resumen: **__La brújula del amor siempre apunta al lugar indicado, ¡Pero ten mucho cuidado!... ya que la persona que puedes encontrar al final de ese camino, no siempre es esa que estabas esperando._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Al Diablo Con El Amor.**

**Capitulo 3°- "Recuérdame".**

Todo a su alrededor fue cubierto por una atmosfera que no podía definir. Era una sensación sumamente extraña, un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado y aun así, no comprendía porque esas voces que circulaban dentro de su mente le gritaban con tanta insistencia que la escena de Gaara, abrazando a esa ojiluna que "mágicamente" apareció en su vida, no era tan desconocida como él lo imaginaba.

Giró su cabeza al lado contrario, negándose a seguir presenciando aquella demostración de afecto entre ambos jóvenes y la cual le irritaba inexplicablemente. Trató de prestarle atención a algo que fuese menos molesto, tal y como lo era ese elaborado reloj metálico que decoraba la habitación.

_-¿Qué está pasando?.-_ Deliberó Sasuke con desconcierto, percatándose que las diminutas manecillas que anteriormente se mantenían en movimiento, ahora estaban completamente detenidas. Solo fue un segundo, un breve parpadeo que basto para cambiar drásticamente todo lo que lo rodeaba, haciéndolo espectador y protagonista de una historia que hasta el día de hoy se encontraba oculta entre las sombrías tinieblas de sus recuerdos.

La sala de ensayos, los instrumentos y demás aparatos se habían esfumado de su vista. Inclusive Naruto y Sasori se habían desvanecido en el aire de forma inexplicable… sencillamente habían desaparecido sin dejar el menor rastro. Volteó de izquierda a derecha en constantes ocasiones intentando encontrar algún indicio que le ayudara a comprender mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue demasiado grande cuando lo único que se topo en su camino fue aquella zona boscaje repleta de árboles y naturaleza.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?.- Empezó a decirse el vocalista, notando como sus pantalones, camisa y chaqueta habían sido reemplazados por un traje de tipo tradicional, el mismo que solo había visto en los relatos históricos transmitidos en la televisión.

Avanzó entre los frondosos árboles, retirando de su camino las ramas que le impedían llegar al final del sendero que recorría. Se detuvo por un instante, lo suficiente para terminar de reconocer a la persona que se hallaba algunos cuantos metros más en la lejanía.

-Ese… ese es, _¿Gaara?_.- Cuestionó Sasuke al ver la silueta del guitarrista, el cual también vestía ropas semejantes a la suyas. Estaba por romper la poca distancia que les separaba, no obstante, otro ser llegó a formar parte de ese insólito suceso que con el paso del tiempo entendía menos.- _Hinata_…- Pronunció el nombre de la chica que con semblante radiante se aproximaba al pelirrojo justo antes de aferrarse a su regazo, tal y como lo hiciera minutos atrás en su propia realidad.

Soltó una ligera risa intentando destruir la clara incomodidad que sentía recorrerlo pero todo era inútil. La sonrisa que surcaba sus labios rápidamente se transformó en una mueca fría y llena de severidad, no alcanzando a razonar en los motivos que lo guiaron a caminar en esa trayectoria específica. Ya no tenía el control de su cuerpo o de las acciones que este provocaba, únicamente deseaba que la idea que danzaba furiosamente dentro de su cabeza se cumpliera, aun sí su precio era demasiado elevado.

-¡Suéltala!.- Lanzó enfadado mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata entre la suya con el propósito de alejarla del lado de Gaara.

-Sasuke… ¿estás bien?.- Escuchó la voz de Naruto que lo llamaba. Parpadeó una y otra vez tratando de encontrarse de nuevo en ese impresionante bosque en el que anteriormente estaba atrapado, pero solamente pudo ver la misma sala de ensayos en la que estuvo desde un principio.

-Sasuke, ¿realmente conoces a esta chica?.- Ahora era Sasori quien hablaba, mirando con curiosidad el momento de arrebato que había tenido el guitarrista, una acción que desencajaba en todos los sentidos con su acostumbrada personalidad. El bajista sonrió con discreción al observar al Uchiha, quien al reparar en el constante escudriño del chico de castaños cabellos, soltó bruscamente la unión que mantenía con la ojiperla.

-Su nombre es Hinata y ella es…- Guardó silencio por unos instantes, repasando mentalmente en la respuesta que daría. Suspiró con frustración, convencido de que lo que informaría a continuación traería mayores problemas de los que por ahora cargaba sobre su espalda.-… Es nuestra nueva asistente personal.-

-¡¿Es en serio?!.- Consultó el baterista de azulosa mirada con cierta emoción, al tiempo en que cogía los hombros del guitarrista para zarandearlo animosamente de un lado a otro, recibiendo el movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza por contestación.

El Uzumaki recorrió unos cuantos metros después de liberar a Sasuke, ocasionando que la atención de los demás integrantes se centraran de lleno sobre su persona cuando se acercara precipitadamente hacía Hinata, quedando a solo escasos centímetros del rostro perturbado de la sonrojada chica.

-¡Bienvenida a nuestro grupo!.- Soltó con alegría, dándole un fuerte abrazo que acreditaba sus palabras para de esa manera transmitirle un pedazo de su felicidad. Sonrió por milésima vez al ver a la pelinegra delante de él, sintiéndose realmente feliz de tener a otro miembro formando parte de esa alocada, anormal pero aun así divertida familia que conformaba a _Bad Boys_.- ¡Vamos, hare algo delicioso para celebrar tú llegada!.- Le dijo a Hinata con entusiasmo, pareciéndole percibir el aroma del platillo que pensaba cocinarle. Ignorando de esa manera a las tres miradas tan llenas de resignación que cada uno de sus compañeros hacía con solo fantasear con ese desagradable sabor que tenían todas y cada unas de las comidas que el baterista cocinaba.

-¿Ustedes no vienen?.- Preguntó el ojiazul al llegar a la puerta y ver que tanto Sasori como los demás, continuaban en la misma posición. Solo Sasuke los siguió hasta la salida, siendo Gaara y el bajista quienes se quedaran atrás con la excusa de tratar unos asuntos importantes antes de ir a reunirse con ellos.

-Y bien, ahora que ya estamos a solas… puedes explicarme, ¿porque razón no quieres estar cerca de esa chica?.- Empezó a indagar Sasori sin obtener alguna respuesta por parte del segundo guitarrista del grupo.- Ya conocías a Hinata, ¿cierto?.- Insistió por segunda vez, causando que los puños del pelirrojo se contrajeran levemente.- Lo comprendo, si eso es lo que deseas me iré.- Oyó decirle al chico mientras bajaba del escenario, no perdiendo la oportunidad de remover los pensamientos del Sabaku justo cuando pasara cerca de él.- Podrás tratar de engañar a todos pero no a mí… y ¿sabes porque?, porque pude verla.- Explicó con detalle, haciendo que esta vez Gaara levantara la cabeza para contemplarlo con inquietud.- Pude ver la sonrisa que hiciste cuando tuviste a Hinata a tu lado.- Terminó por decirle finalmente, dando unas ligeras palmadas sobre el hombro del chico antes de abandonar de igual manera la habitación.

Aguardó unos minutos más en la misma posición sin mover uno solo de sus músculos, siendo únicamente consciente del leve sonido que hacía su tosco respirar al entrar y salir el aire por sus pulmones casi cerrados. Elevó una mano hasta la altura de su pecho, notando como aquel intranquilo órgano aun continuaba latiendo desenfrenadamente desde que esa ojiluna se acercara a él.

* * *

El intenso olor a comida quemada lleno por entero la suite, alcanzando a distinguirse el negruzco humo que escapaba del interior de la cocina, en donde Naruto se mantenía experimentando mil y un modos de hacer un sencillo plato de sushi, algo que definitivamente acabaría en un peligro en potencia para la salud.

Sus dedos se movían impacientes, delatando aun más su ansiedad en el persistente sonido que hacían sus zapatos al golpear una y otra vez el suelo en un intento desesperado por recuperar la calma. Miró por enésima vez a la azabache sentada delante de él, notando claramente la obvia congoja que emanaba desde lo más profundo de sus ojos.

-La persona de la que me hablaste cuando estábamos en la terraza, era Gaara ¿verdad?.- Mencionó el Uchiha, analizando cuidadosamente las reacciones que despedía Hinata desde que llegaran a la habitación y ambos esperaran al baterista en el comedor.

-Él… él ni siquiera me recuerda.- Dio por respuesta, intentando mostrar delante del guitarrista otra cara que fuese diferente a la enorme desilusión que sabía la delataba sin complicaciones.

-Si dices que ya han pasado mil años desde la última vez que estuviste liberada, es imposible que el Gaara que tú conociste en el pasado y el que acabas de ver, sean la misma persona... solo es una simple casualidad.- Le dijo Sasuke con facilidad, esperando que la tristeza de la chica disminuyera al menos un poco con la explicación que acaba de darle.

-Te equivocas, eres tú el que aun no lo entiende... _las casualidades no existen_.- Habló con un débil susurró de voz apenas audible, aun así fue suficiente para que el joven líder la escuchara.

Estaba por decirle algo más que validara sus comentarios pero la llegada del rubio detuvo todos sus intentos de seguir discutiendo con ella.

-Ojala sea de tu agrado, Hina-chan.- Le dijo sonriente el baterista mientras colocaba frente a ambos los platillos que había terminado de cocinar.

El Uchiha sujetó los palillos, revisando con suma desconfianza los trozos de sushi que estaban estratégicamente acomodados para así ocultar las huellas de quemazón que se plasmaban sobre los granos de arroz. Exhaló pesadamente con solo observar aquel pedazo de comida tan cerca de él, viéndose incluso obligado a retener las repentinas nauseas que subieron violentamente por su garganta con el solo recuerdo de aquel infernal sabor.

-¡Esto esta delicioso!.- Lanzó sorpresivamente con su acostumbrado entusiasmo rebosando por su angelical rostro, tomando un bocado más de aquel maravilloso manjar que había sido preparado exclusivamente para ella.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?.- Le cuestionó con incredulidad Sasuke, observando cómo efectivamente, Hinata prácticamente devoraba todos los trozos de sushi que se cruzaban por su camino.

-¡Hina-chan, me has hecho muy feliz!.- Escuchó decirle a Naruto, que sintiéndose orgulloso de su esfuerzo le prometió cocinarle todos y cada uno de los días que estuviese con ellos.- Por fin llegaste.- Manifestó al ver la silueta de Sasori asomarse desde el umbral de la puerta.- Vamos, siéntate enseguida te serviré un plato y…-

-No es necesario.- Se apresuró a decirle al chico antes de que su salud corriera el riesgo de verse perjudicada.- Además hace poco que almorcé, no te preocupes Naruto.- Argumentó rápidamente para que el baterista no comenzara a sospechar absolutamente nada.

-Donde esta Gaara, creí que están juntos.- Interrogó Sasuke al percatarse que el bajista había llegado solo a la suite.

-Lo estábamos, pero él prefirió quedarse a ensayar la canción que esta componiendo.- Mintió el castaño al tiempo en que tomaba asiento en el gran comedor, no perdiendo detalle en el cambio de humor que había sufrido la peliazul al oírlo.

Hinata había dejado caer descuidadamente los palillos, disculpándose en repetidas ocasiones justo antes de ponerse de pie y salir atropelladamente rumbo a un destino totalmente desconocido.

* * *

La fría brisa del invierno elevó sus cabellos, haciendo aun más notoria la humedad que bañaba sus mejillas y lastimaba a sus ojos.

_-"Pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos… por siempre".-_

Las lágrimas cayeron con mayor fuerza después de que su mente le trajera aquellos recuerdos que con el pasar de los años parecieron haber perdido irremediablemente su valor.

-No puedo creer que me olvidaras.- Habló con pesar mientras presionaba intensamente la piedrecilla que portaba como colgante alrededor del cuello.- Todo esto es tú culpa…- Afirmó con resentimiento hacía ese otro ser que era el responsable de su profunda amargura y desolación.

Caminó con paso torpe por los alrededores hasta que sus piernas estuvieron cerca de hacerla caer, decidiendo descansar en esos coloridos columpios que lograban relajarla. Los cielos rugieron con furia, observándose como el firmamento era atravesado continuamente por aquellos impresionantes látigos de electricidad que fulguraban entre las grises nubes de tormenta. Estaba por marcharse de ese lugar antes de que las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeran, sin embargo, una tenebrosa presencia invadió cada palmo de la terraza, paralizando todos sus intentos de poder escapar de su escalofriante dominio.

-_Tanto tiempo sin verte, Hinata…-_ Saludó cordial aquella misteriosa voz que hacía a la azabache estremecer.

-¿Co-cómo pudiste hallarme?.- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntarle entre tartamudeos molestos y poco entendibles inducidos por los nervios y deseos desmedidos por salir corriendo lo más lejos posible de ese sujeto que en cuestión de horas la había localizado.- Por favor, te lo suplico apártate de mí…- Pidió encarecidamente cuando una mano escondida entre las sombras paseó desde sus cabellos hasta la piedra marcada por un par de alas que usaba como accesorio.

-Lo sabes mejor que nadie, jamás podre estar apartado de ti y menos ahora que se dónde encontrarte.- Respondió entre risas huecas, consiguiendo que la piel de Hinata se erizara bruscamente al presentirlo a solo centímetros de ella.- Sinceramente nunca imagine que estuvieras tan cerca, aun a pesar de los siglos continuamos acertando en las mismas épocas… no crees que es eso el destino.- Bromeó sin reparos, consiente que aquello solo despertaría la ira de la ojiluna.

-¡Tú eres el único culpable!.- Gritó en forma de desahogo mientras trataba por todos los medios el poder liberarse de la energía que rodeaba e inmovilizaba su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.- Me recluiste en la oscuridad solo para alejarme de él… ¡A eso llamas destino!.- Arremetió en su contra con gran desconsuelo.

-Calma, no he venido a lastimarte… al menos por ahora.- Le dijo con cinismo, subiendo de un solo salto hacia los limites que separaban la terraza del imponente vacio.- Me iré, pero no lo olvides… pronto nos volveremos a ver.- Se despidió, llevándose consigo la calma y tranquilidad que aun pudieran quedar dentro de ella.

* * *

Llevaba horas enteras buscando a Hinata sin obtener el mínimo resultado, algo que aunque lo negara, empezaba seriamente a preocuparlo. Terminó de subir los pocos escalones que le restaban para llegar a la puerta de la terraza, esperando verla nuevamente montada en esos juegos para niños que tanto le agradaban. Contrajo pesadamente la mirada al ver la zona completamente húmeda por la llovizna, dificultándole el poder examinar los rincones más apartados. Recorrió el sitio con cuidado, evitando pasar por alto cualquier indicio que le diera información sobre el paradero de esa descuidada chica.

-Maldita sea.- Masculló molesto al no saber exactamente a dónde diablos se había ido. Angustiándole la idea de que esa torpeza hubiese obedecido sus órdenes y efectivamente, ella decidiera marcharse de su vida tal y como se lo pidió en el mismo segundo que la vio. Algo que en definitiva y sin comprenderlo, pedía porque no fuese verdad.- ¿Hinata?...- Llamó a la joven después de haber escuchado unos débiles sollozos proceder de ese montón de arbustos y ramas secas.- ¿Estás ahí?.- Volvió a interrogarle a la nada, tomando la iniciativa de acercarse a ese sospechoso sitio… dando por fin con ella.

Su cuerpo tembloso y encorvado por la tormenta, la mostraban herida y vulnerable a cualquier daño, mientras la luz de su mirada denotaba el caos tan terrible en el que había caído por causa de una persona que obviamente desconocía.

-¿Qué-qué haces?.- Balbuceó con dificultad frente al Uchiha, una vez este terminara de arroparla lo más posible con su chaqueta, importándole poco saber que corría el riesgo de pescar un resfriado si se exponía por más tiempo a la gélida lluvia de invierno.

-No eres bonita y aun así te das el lujo de ponerte a llorar… no cabe duda que eres una tonta descuidada.- Soltó con arrogancia intentando romper la tención que alteraba a la ojiperla, permitiéndose el poder retirar las cálidas lagrimas que escurridizamente caían por sus sonrojadas mejillas, confundiéndose fácilmente con las gotas que los mojaban a ambos.

-Cu-cumpliré tú deseo…- Comenzó a decirle con nerviosismo de tener al guitarrista tan cerca.- Me iré muy lejos y no te molestare más.- Afirmó al tiempo en que se levantaba, divisando que el ojionix repetía sus mismos movimientos.

Retiró la chaqueta que el chico había colocado sobre ella, haciéndole entrega de la prenda antes de girarse sobre sus pasos con la clara intensión de despedirse. Ni siquiera supo cómo fue que paso y honestamente tampoco deseaba averiguarlo. Sencillamente se había dejado llevar por las voces que vibraban incesantes dentro de su cabeza, y las cuales le gritaban sin descanso que esta vez no podía darse el lujo de dejarla partir. Sujetó su antebrazo con delicadeza, halando del cuerpo de Hinata antes de que la chica hiciera algo para evitarlo.

-No quiero que te vayas.._._- Susurró a su oído mientras la aferraba a él, sintiendo como la peliazul derramaba el llanto que obstruía y lastimaba su alma ahora que ese demonio sabía cómo y dónde encontrarla.- … _yo te protegeré.-_

La puerta de la terraza se abrió por segunda ocasión, dejando que la figura de Gaara también formara parte de esa emotiva escena. Movió sus parpados varias veces, no comprendiendo él porque ese momento con exactitud, le era tan familiar. Sus memorias viajaron muy lejos, a un pasado tan apartado y distante que no estaba del todo convencido que fuese real. De pronto se vio así mismo en un bosque, siendo igualmente testigo de esa demostración de afecto y protección que así como antes, también ahora le irritaba en sobremanera.

Un recuerdo que había estado atrapado en lo más hondo de sus pensamientos por incontables años y que con el solo hecho de escuchar a Sasuke prometiendo protegerla, habían despertado frenéticamente, exigiendo tomar el lugar que le correspondía en la vida de esa joven.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar.- Soltó aun con asombro, consiente que ninguno de los dos lograría oírle debido a la fuerte tormenta.- Finalmente lo hice… pude cumplir con mi promesa, Hinata.- Pronunció con la añoranza de un amor que él mismo se encargaría de hacerlo resurgir de vuelta al presente, aun sí para eso tuviese que enfrentarse a ese rival que era Sasuke Uchiha, el cual el destino se encargó de colocarle desde que esta historia tuvo su inicio en un recóndito pasado.

_**Continuara… **_


	4. La Rosa Negra

_**Titulo: **__Al Diablo Con El Amor._

_**Hecho por**__: Lady Akari-520_

_**Género:**__ Romance/ Drama/ Fantasy_

_**Resumen: **__La brújula del amor siempre apunta al lugar indicado, ¡Pero ten mucho cuidado!... ya que la persona que puedes encontrar al final de ese camino, no siempre es esa que estabas esperando._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Al Diablo Con El Amor.**

**Capitulo 4°- "La Rosa Negra".**

_La oscuridad rodeaba con su manto cada palmo de aquel enorme bosque, en donde el persistente sonido de pasos moviéndose con agilidad entre las ramas fue lo que irremediablemente destruyó la relajante quietud con que los grillos y demás animales, celebraban noche tras noche la llegada de la imponente luna sobre sus vastos territorios._

_Intentó aumentar aún más la velocidad que hasta hace algunos segundos mantenía pero le fue prácticamente imposible, el agudo dolor que sentía de cada uno de las heridas que yacían sobre su cuerpo era tan desgarrador que incluso sus propias piernas no consiguieron sostenerla, provocando que cayera entre las viejas raíces de los árboles. Probó ponerse de pie en repetidas ocasiones, sin embargo, sin importar sus múltiples esfuerzos, el resultado siempre terminaba siendo el mismo. Aun así, con las escasas energías que aun sentía dentro de ella, arrastro su lastimado ser hacía la base del árbol más cercano, consiguiendo al menos un poco de alivio al descansar sobre su firme corteza. _

_Elevó su borrosa vista hacía ese lienzo pintado de negro y decorado con estrellas, plasmándose sobre sus amoratados labios una alegre sonrisa mezclada con tintes de pesar y desazón. Aguardó unos minutos en esa posición sin hacer el mínimo movimiento, simplemente esperaba que el valor que la había orillado a escapar, aun siguiera junto a ella después de lo que a continuación haría. _

_Con temor subió hasta la altura de su rostro la mano que hasta el momento mantenía presionada sobre la parte baja de su estomago, descubriendo que efectivamente, su situación era más crítica de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Rió con desconsuelo… ya no había marcha atrás, sus horas en este mundo estaban contadas._

_-¿Por qué?.- Soltó con tristeza mientras su mirada continuaba fija en esa extremidad que gracias al astro lunar que la confrontaba con recelo, dejaba apreciar aquella mano teñida en un profundo rojo escarlata. Mordió su labio inferior en su deseo de frenar el llanto que por seguridad prefería retener, permitiendo que únicamente fuesen sus lágrimas, las intérpretes del terrible dolor que sentía la destruiría con mayor ferocidad que el daño físico con que había sido marcaba centímetro a centímetro._

_**-"No importa lo que hagas o cuanto pretendas huir… jamás te permitiré estar alejada de mí".- **_

_Cubrió sus oídos al escuchar nuevamente la voz de ese sujeto taladrando su consciencia con la misma clemencia que había empleado en su contra. Recordando las últimas palabras que como juramento, había prometido cumplir justo antes de consentirle escapar de su dominio. Contrajo con ímpetu sus ojos, haciendo que esas cálidas gotas de sufrimiento recorrieran con impotencia esas mejillas casi transparentes, negándose rotundamente a que sus últimos instantes fuesen otorgados precisamente al hombre que le había mostrado el lado más terrorífico y espeluznante de la palabra "agonía"._

_Con cansancio cerró sus parpados, permitiéndole a sus recuerdos el llevarla tan lejos como fuese posible. A esas memorias del pasado en las que realmente pudo probar lo que era el dulce sabor de la felicidad. Creándose dentro de su mente la silueta de esa persona, aquella que con su sola presencia podía suplir todo cuanto había perdido, llenando su vacía soledad con la ternura de su risa y la pureza que pese a su indiferente carácter, lograba desprenderse de su brillante mirar. El tibio calor de las lágrimas la trajo de vuelta de aquel mundo plagado de dicha al que por lo visto no había estado destinada, deseando que al menos por una vaga ocasión, alguien de allá arriba se apiadara y escuchara su petición solo por una vez._

_-Por favor…-Empezó a decir con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano debido a la intensa presión que hacían sus pulmones tras efectuar una tarea tan sencilla como mantenerla respirando.-… te lo suplico…- Rogó casi al límite de sus fuerzas mientras clavaba sus manos como garras sobre la tierra, aferrándose el mayor tiempo posible a la vida que tan injustamente le estaba siendo arrebatada.-… una vez, permíteme verlo una última vez.- Concluyó con una fatiga sepulcral que fácilmente rayaba en la inconsciencia. _

_El penetrante olor ferroso de la sangre la aturdió por incontables minutos, adormeciendo así a sus sentidos lo bastante como para ya no sentir ni la más leve pizca de dolor. _

_-¿Quién… quién está ahí?.- Cuestionó aletargada a esa aparente naturaleza que la rodeaba, oyendo cada vez más próximo el trote de los cascos de un caballo corriendo a todo galope. Trató de enfocar la vista para ver la identidad del individuo que había dado con su paradero, no obstante, solo manchas distorsionadas eran las que lograban aparecer en su marco de visión. _

_-¿Hinata…?.- Deliberó con suma preocupación una vez descendiera del brioso alazán, denotando el estado de shock que le había provocado ver a la joven que pese a los estrictos estatus de su familia, su corazón había elegido amar, aun si la muerte hubiese optado por interponerse en su camino. _

_Paso a paso se movió hasta la azabache, presintiendo conforme aminoraba la distancia, que sus extremidades eran casi tan pesadas como dos láminas de plomo. Tragó con nerviosismo al ver el riachuelo carmesí que cercaba a la ojiluna, observando con espanto que su nacimiento se debía a todas y cada una de las lesiones que se abrían sobre los pliegues de su piel. Giró su rostro al lado contrario, desechando la idea que sin tregua resonaba dentro de su cabeza. Presionó sus puños con frustración, no pudiendo evitar maldecirse así mismo por no haber dado con su ubicación en un lapso aun menor. _

_-Perdóname.- Solicitó cayendo de rodillas a ese lecho de tierra y restos de troncos secos en donde había dado a parar como resultado de su obvia condición. Estiró con lentitud su brazo en su desesperación por tocarla, causándole un indescriptible sufrimiento al ver con sus propios ojos, esa escasa luz que se enmarcaba en su mirada y la cual como flama expuesta, se apagaría sin siquiera poder evitarlo._

_-Viniste… en verdad viniste.- Apenas logró articular en cuanto reconociera su voz. Pretendió ignorar su estado solo por unos segundos al intentar erguirse, pero ninguna de las partes de su cuerpo respondió a las órdenes que dictó su cerebro, haciéndola desvanecerse precipitadamente cuesta abajo._

_-Eres una tonta…- Le dijo con fingido enfado una vez el joven sostuviera a Hinata de los hombros antes de que está terminara de caer.-… Por lo visto nunca podré cambiar ese espíritu imprudente que posees.- Continuó hablando en el mismo tono, trayéndola más y más hacía su regazo hasta terminar por estrecharla entre sus brazos. _

_-Lo la-lamento, realmente lo lamento.- Respondió con dificultad la pelinegra, no estando convencida de si sus disculpas se debían a su apresurado descuido de levantarse o a la separación inminente de la que ambos serían testigos dentro de poco. Tosió indeteniblemente, sintiendo como los pequeños hilillos de sangre comenzaban a emerger desde el interior de su boca._

_-¡Ya no hables, necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas!.- Debatió con furia contenida, retirando con sus dedos las manchas rojizas que tatuaban ese desfallecido rostro que muy lentamente empezaba a bajar sus parpados, víctimas de un engañoso sueño. _

_Permanecieron en esa posición por largos instantes, siendo la propia joven quien se viera en la apremiante necesidad de romper el melancólico ambiente que se había formado entre ellos. Liberó un ligero suspiro, no pudiendo comprender ese extraño sentimiento que la embargaba y el cual aumentaba alarmantemente con cada uno de los escasos latidos con que su corazón aun se movía. _

_-La rosa negra.- Pronunció con emoción al notar la humilde cadena de lana que el chico mantenía atada a su cuello.- Creí que ha-habías dicho que no la usarías.- Le cuestionó mientras alcanzaba el delicado colguije, no pudiendo controlar el deseo de pasar la yema de sus dedos sobre los relieves de cada uno de los pétalos que conformaban a la pequeña rosa de madera tallada. _

_-Siempre la llevare conmigo.- Recalcó con cierto titubeo ese quien le observaba, haciendo que por lo menos esas nuevas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos se debieran al verdadero significado que despedían sus palabras maquilladas en orgullo. _

_Su sonrisa tomó mayor amplitud sobre sus lastimados labios, recordando las exhaustivas semanas que había requerido para terminar el obsequio que encerraba todo lo que su corazón se veía obligado a callar gracias a la intransigente sociedad en la que vivían. _

_-¿Quieres que te diga mí secreto?.- Se acercó lo suficiente para que la chica lograra oírle, comprendiendo que sus energías se habían reduce a tal punto, que ya le era imposible el poder hablar. Por lo que solamente se limitó a mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Dándole a entender a su compañero que prosiguiera. Se aferró a las ropas del joven al no poder controlar el frío tan repentino que empezaba a recorrerla, concluyendo en que su tiempo desafortunadamente había culminado. Un intolerante escalofrío la atravesó hasta lo más hondo de sus huesos, arrancándole de una sola tajada el último aliento de esperanza, dicha e ilusión.- Te amo…- Susurró el chico con sinceridad a su oído justo antes de que el brazo de Hinata, cayera completamente inerte y sin rasgo de vida a su costado.- Por favor, no te vayas…- Acarició con sumo cuidado sus frías mejillas, depositando ese primer beso que por muchos años ocultó bajo la sombra de su estúpida arrogancia, restándole importancia a esa fastidiosa vocecita que en más de una oportunidad le rogó confesar el intenso sentir que ella despertaba en él… y el cual, ahora llegaba demasiado tarde.- No me hagas esto...- Manifestó con el alma desquebrajada. _

_Se sujetó de ese cuerpo inmóvil cubierto por heridas, golpes y sangre que pese haberse ido, se rehusaba a dejarla partir.- Escucha esto y jamás lo olvides…- Esperó unos segundos en completa quietud con la intención de controlarse, pero el caos que lo cercenaba por dentro era tan devastador que dudaba algún día hallar una gota de consuelo.- El amor que siento por ti… será el dolor que necesite para seguir con vida...-_

* * *

Despertó exaltada, sintiendo aun las húmedas gotas de sudor bajando por sus sienes. Exhaló con pesadez, enfocando la vista de un lado a otro para asegurarse que efectivamente estaba dentro de esa fastuosa suite de hotel en donde el Uchiha la había llevado horas atrás.

-Por fin despiertas.- Escuchó decir sorpresivamente a sus espaldas, arrancándole al instante un grito que incluso la hizo brincar fuertemente sobre la cama.- ¿Qué te ocurre, porque estas tan nerviosa?.- Le preguntó el guitarrista con cierta curiosidad una vez terminara de cerrar la puerta y ver la clara incomodidad e inquietud que destilaba la ojiperla con su solo respirar.

-Yo… yo solo…- Trató de pronunciar más de una frase completa, sin embargo, el mar de sentimientos que inundaban su pecho tras revivir todo lo acontecido, le complicaba el poder pensar coherentemente.

-Estas temblando.- Le informó cuando se aproximara hasta ella y observara de cerca los constantes sacudimientos con que se movía su cuerpo.- Seguramente esto es el resultado de tus imprudencias.- Dijo con reproche al recordar el largo tiempo que la chica estuvo expuesta a la lluvia la noche anterior.- Al menos no tienes fiebre…- Bajó más tranquilo la mano que por segundos reposo sobre su frente para checar su temperatura, evitando que la preocupación que afloraba dentro de él fuese demasiado notoria para la joven. Aun así, la peliazul permaneció estática y sin querer reaccionar.- Si no quieres hablar, será mejor que te deje sola.- Soltó de mala gana al no haber podido conseguir algo más de información de aquello que angustiaba tanto a la chica sentada atrás de él.

Se puso de pie con la clara intención de abandonar la habitación, no obstante, Hinata freno sus intentos de irse al tomar una de las mangas de su camisa, pidiéndole con esa simple acción que permaneciera solo un poco más de tiempo a su lado. Y así lo hizo, sin decir nada más de por medio, volvió a tomar su posición estando dispuesto a oír todo lo que ahogaba a su perturbada alma.

-Por primera vez pude recordar con exactitud lo que me ocurrió.- Fue lo primero que le dijo mientras volvía a evocar esos dolorosos períodos que por insólitas circunstancias, se habían mantenido atrapadas dentro de su propia mente.

-¿Recordaste?, no comprendo a que te refieres.-

Usó todo su autocontrol para no desmoronarse tras rememorar esas vivencias que aun la lastimaban casi tan cruelmente como cuando ese oscuro ser la destruyo solo para retenerla consigo.

-Recordé todo lo que paso esa horrible noche que acabaron con mi vida.-

-¡¿Cómo?!... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- Intervino Sasuke sin entender a lo que se refería con esos comentarios.- Creía que habías dicho que eras un ángel.- Aclaró el guitarrista, haciéndole mención de lo que había dicho la joven esa mañana que catastróficamente había dado a parar en su camino.

-Un demonio fue quien me convirtió en esto que soy ahora.- Reveló en tono hiriente, demostrándole el odio que ese tipo le despertaba, en esas mantas que estrujaba intensamente con solo pensar en el daño que aun después de mil años transcurridos, continuaba y disfrutaba hacerle.- Él me arrebato y destruyo todo lo que amaba… y ahora que nuevamente ha dado conmigo, no se detendrá.- Finiquitó con hastío.

-Lo que estas tratando de decirme es que tú eras…- La señaló directamente.

-Así es… al igual que tú, yo también era una humana.- Pretendió mostrar algo parecido a una sonrisa, pero únicamente pudo exponer una mueca visiblemente fingida ante el líder.

Por su parte, Sasuke permaneció en un total y completo mutismo tras la confesión que Hinata acaba de revelarle, costándole algunos cuantos minutos el poder terminar de digerir ese repentino e increíble descubrimiento. Su cerebro fue flashado con los eventos vividos la noche anterior, esos en donde la gélida tormenta había sido la única espectadora de toda la intranquilidad que esa rara mujer le incitaba con el solo pensamiento de saberla en algún tipo de peligro. Misma razón que lo había orillado a prometer el cuidar y velar por su bienestar todo el tiempo que ella decidiera continuar junto a ellos. Estando convencido que era por ese mismo individuo por quien la ojiluna estaba tan decidida a abandonarlo todo, para así poder desaparecer de su asedio.

No quería pensar en las acciones tan drásticas con las que se comportaba su persona, sencillamente deseaba calmar esa urgente necesidad que quemaba sus venas al punto de la desesperación. Tomó ambos lados de su redondeado rostro para que le mirara fijamente, consiguiendo que efectivamente, Hinata le contemplara con una divertida mezcla de estupor y timidez al tenerlo tan pero tan próximo que le era posible percibir el cosquilleo que hacía su respirar al pasar por sus mejillas.

-No permitiré que ni él ni nadie te haga daño… solo por esta vez, confía en mí.- Murmuró suavemente sin siquiera reflexionar en las cosas que salían con naturalidad de su boca y las cuales distaban mucho de lo que normalmente diría si se tratara de otra mujer.

Más y más cerca. Los milímetros rápidamente se desvanecían conforme el guitarrista aminoraba la ridícula distancia que aun los separaba.

-_Servicio VIP_.- Fue el anunció que dio el botones después de dar unos cuantos golpes sobre la superficie de la puerta, provocando que la fascinante burbuja que los rodeaba, explotara sobre sus caras tan repentinamente que no sabían cómo explicar aquel sentimiento que había nacido desde lo más recóndito y aun así podía percibirse extrañamente familiar.

Ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada después de tal interrupción. Meramente se vieron obligados a dirigir su vista en direcciones completamente opuestas una de la otra, teniendo cada uno por su lado un serio debate mental con sus propios subconscientes.

_-"!Que demonios esta pasándome!".-_ Fue el pensamiento que como relámpago sacudió de lleno su cabeza mientras se encaminaba prácticamente por instinto ya que su cerebro no tenía la convicción necesaria como para desgastarse en asuntos tan poco relevantes como ordenarles a sus pies en que trayectoria moverse.-Que deseas.- Mencionó Sasuke con irritación hacía el servidor que había llamado a la puerta.

-Disculpe, aquí se encuentra…- Releyó por vigésima vez el nombre escrito en la colorida papeleta, comprobando que tanto el numero como la azabache que alcanzaba a verse en el fondo de la habitación concordaran perfectamente con la descripción que le habían dado.- ¿Hinata?.-Indicó con amabilidad, impulsando las pesadas bolsas que llevaba a cuestas para que no continuaran resbalando.

-Sí, soy yo.- Confirmó con la incertidumbre a flor de piel mientras de igual forma se acercaba, viéndose bloqueado su camino en el instante en que el brazo del Uchiha, jaló con fuerza de los pliegues de su ropa para hacerla retroceder varios metros, terminando de colocarse desconfiadamente entre ella y el chico que la requería.

-Para que la buscas.- Arremetió con obvia agresividad, tomando por sorpresa al botones que solamente trataba de cumplir con su trabajo.

-Solo he venido a entregarle esta cortesía a la señorita.- Le oyó excusarse velozmente conforme alzaba los grandes paquetes que cargaba sobre sus antebrazos, no pasando desapercibido en ningún momento para el guitarrista, las múltiples marcas de diseñador que elegantemente sobresalían en cada uno de los empaques.

-¿Quién manda todo esto?.- Exigió saber una vez los obsequios fueron sobrepuestos sobre uno de los muebles de la estancia.

-Lo lamento pero esa es información confidencial… si eso era todo, me retiro y perdonen la molestia.- Hizo una leve reverencia, giró sobre sus pasos y así como se presentó, se esfumó por el umbral de la puerta.

Avanzó entre los amplios pasillos, buscando disimuladamente al chico que personalmente lo había solicitado para que cumpliera la orden de surtir a Hinata con los atuendos más exclusivos que adornaran los aparadores de las boutiques de ropas del primer piso del hotel, lógicamente sin dar un solo detalle o descripción que revelara su identidad. No tardó demasiado en localizar al esplendido benefactor, ya que tal y como él lo había mencionado, esperaría pacientemente por su llegada para oír de su propia boca que su trabajo hubiese sido ejecutado a la perfección. El sonido de la música escapaba libremente por aquellos auriculares que cubrían sus orejas, observando minuciosamente como el joven pelirrojo, simulaba mover las cuerdas de una guitarra imaginaria sobrepuesta a su regazo. Dio unas palmaditas en su hombro tratando de llamar su atención, consiguiendo que en el acto bajara sus audífonos para posar de lleno su interés en el recién llegado.

-¿Le entregaste el pedido que ordene?.- Deliberó sin rodeos.

-Así es, todo salió como lo dispuso, sin embargo…-

-Di lo que tengas que decirme.- Le altercó secamente, teniendo una vaga impresión de eso de lo que el botones pretendía informarle.

-El chico que comparte habitación con esa joven me hizo demasiadas preguntas, pude darme cuenta que no le agrado en absoluto el que ella recibiera esos presentes.- Concluyó con su reporte.

-Está bien, lo que piense o deje de pensar Sasuke no es algo que por ahora me interese.- Mostró una juguetona sonrisa al imaginar el rostro del guitarrista matizado por la ira. Inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire y antes de volver a colocarse los auriculares, le dio al servidor una considerable cantidad de dinero por su impecable colaboración.- Espero no lo olvides… de esto ni una palabra a nadie, ¿entendiste?.- Recalcó por segunda vez.

-Despreocúpese, así lo hare.- Contestó el bonotes mientras recibía aquella nada despreciable recompensa. Ocultó el cargado folder dentro de sus bolsillos y diciendo un simple "adiós", presionó la paleta metálica del ascensor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, te he estado buscando desde hace tiempo.- Le dijeron a su costado, identificando en el acto la voz de Sasori que le llamaba.

-Estaba dando un paseo por los alrededores esperando encontrar inspiración para terminar una nueva canción que tengo en mente.- Se excuso en ese no tan falso comentario, ya que efectivamente, estaba en pros de finalizar los arreglos de su más reciente proyecto, el cual resonaba infinidad de veces a través de sus audífonos en espera de arreglar algunos desperfectos que aun le disgustaban.- Se puede saber, ¿porque motivo me estas analizando como si fuera un conejillo de indias?.- Se quejó algo molesto del insistente escudriño del bajista, pues incluso los huéspedes que se topaban con ellos por los pasillos les miraban curiosos como consecuencia del tenaz comportamiento del chico de castaños cabellos.

-Lo siento, es solo que tus ojeras lucen terribles.- Reveló risueño, conteniendo en lo profundo de su garganta las persistentes carcajadas que sabía enfurecían a Gaara.

-Intenta dormir en el frío suelo de vez en cuando y me comprenderás.- Se defendió el segundo guitarrista del grupo entre pequeños bostezos que justificaban su evidente y fatigada condición.

-Si no te hubieses negado a irte a tu propia habitación nada de esto hubiera pasado, sin embargo, preferiste quedarte a pasar la noche con nosotros… Acaso, ¿tanto te inquietó saber que Hinata dormiría bajo el mismo techo que tú, que preferiste mantenerte alejado?.- Atacó sin miramientos ese golpe tan directo, dejando al ojiverde sin defensas que escudaran su respuesta.

-Recuerda que tenemos que ir a ensayar a donde nos presentaremos la tarde de hoy, así que deja de sacar conclusiones que no tienen fundamento y mejor apresúrate, ¿quieres?- Fue lo único que consiguió decir a su favor Gaara. Maldiciendo millares de veces esa impresionante malicia que el bajista poseía, y la cual controlaba de forma magistral tanto a su beneficio como en desfortunio de inocentes.

* * *

El escenario se exponía imponente, mostrándolos a ellos cuatro aun más grandiosos de lo que figuraban a simple vista. Los técnicos iban y venías, cargando y cambiando uno y otro accesorio de puesto, todo con el objetivo de que la numerosa audiencia que acudiría en unas cuantas horas, disfrutara plenamente del espectáculo.

-Sasuke, podemos tomar un descanso… ya no siento mis manos.- Pidió el Uzumaki en pose suplicante mientras giraba sus muñecas para que estas no terminaran de entumecerse y sufrir así de fuertes calambres.

-Está bien, pero solo por quince minutos.- Le dijo el Uchiha retirándose su respectivo instrumento por sobre el hombro, siendo imitado casi al instante por los demás integrantes.

-¡Muero de hambre!.- Soltó el rubio al tiempo en que se dirigía a toda marcha a la mesa de bocadillos que Hinata se hallaba organizando por órdenes del guitarrista, de esa forma su identidad como asistente personal del grupo _Bad Boys_ era más creíble.- ¿No comerás con nosotros, Hina-chan?.- Preguntó Naruto, llevándose a la boca un gran trozo de carne de cerdo.

-Sinceramente, me agrada más la comida que me preparas así que aguardare hasta que regresemos al hotel para comer algo cocinado por ti.-Dijo tan espontáneamente que de inmediato tres pares de ojos se posicionaron intensamente sobre ella. Tanto Sasuke, Gaara y hasta Sasori le vislumbraban como si fuese uno de esos adefesios espeluznantes de las ferias, pues sabían por experiencia propia que lo que acababa de decir, era algo realmente inconcebible.

-Definitivamente es alguien única en el mundo.- Susurró inaudible Sasuke, dibujándose sobre sus labios una impersivible sonrisa que hasta para él mismo paso totalmente inadvertida, más no para el Sabaku que claramente pudo observarla.

-Pero aun faltan varias horas para volver, será mejor que comas algo.- Sugirió Sasori mientras estiraba fuertemente sus brazos para poder tomar la ultima rebanada de pastel de fresas con crema que había en la mesa, no obstante, fue Naruto quien cogió la deliciosa porción para descontento del bajista.

-Sasori tiene razón Hina-chan, deberías probar al menos uno de estos postres…- Habló risueño, comiendo de un solo bocado más de la mitad de esa azucarada y cremosa porción.-… ¡además están increíbles!, vamos come uno.- Ofreció con alegría, haciéndole entrega de un suculento trozo de pastel de chocolate suizo, el cual jamás logró llegar a su destino pues en un sorpresivo movimiento, Gaara lo intercepto.

-Pruébalo…- Fue lo que dijo el guitarrista, invitando a Hinata a coger el sencillo panecillo de vainilla con cobertura de chocolate macizo que personalmente había seleccionado para ella.

-Chocolate amargo…- Soltó con el rostro inundado por la felicidad una vez diera el primer mordisco y sintiera aquel maravilloso saber viajando por su paladar.- Es mí favorito.- Continuó diciendo entre bocado y bocado.

-Gaara, ¿Cómo sabías que ese era el dulce favorito de Hina-chan?.- Indagó astutamente el ojiazul.

-Coincidencia, supongo.- Mintió descaradamente mientras comía de su propia porción, percibiendo la penetrante mirada del Uchiha taladrarle la nuca.

-Sí, eso debe de ser.- Lanzó ácidamente el joven líder, alcanzando a percibirse en el ambiente el evidente sarcasmo de su respuesta.

-Hinata, ¿Dónde están los vasos?.- Soltó Sasori una vez terminara de revisar la mesa sin haber dado con su objetivo.

-Los olvide en el almacén, ahora voy por ellos.- Dejó el plato en la mesa y atropelladamente salió en busca de los utensilios, perdiéndose con facilidad entre todo el personal que activamente trabajaba para el concierto de esa noche. Pasando por alto el hecho de que alguien le seguía los pasos muy de cerca.

* * *

Entró a ese espació nublado por las sombras, teniendo mucho cuidado para no caer con las decenas de cajas de utilería que cubrían gran parte del suelo, obstruyendo su caminar.

-La encontré.- Dijo con alivio al hallar la bolsa en donde había colocado los vasos y la cual torpemente había omitido llevarse consigo.

_-Sin lugar a dudas, los atuendos de esta época lucen mejor en ti.- _

Su gruesa voz tintineó en sus oídos como si la distancia que los separaba a ambos fuese milimétrica. Sus ojos se abrieron bañados entre asombro y terror, negándose rotundamente a girarse y mirar de frente a la persona que por tonta estupidez no había podido sentir.

-Mira que atreverte a venir a sitios desconocidos sin la compañía de nadie…- Rió por lo bajo, recordando que así mismo era como había secuestrado a la ojiluna en el pasado.-… es obvio que no aprendes de tus errores_, _Hinata_.- _El sonido del cristal estrellándose contra el piso fue lo único que se dejo escuchar.

_-"¡Esa voz!".-_ Prontamente se giró a verlo, rogando a los cielos por qué no fuera quien imaginaba. Su sangre se helo en sus venas al distinguirle, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en esa escalofriante noche que por segunda vez parecía volver a repetirse. Deseaba gritar, correr y huir de su vista como cuando había intentado escapar a tantos años, pero no podía moverse más que unos cuantos pasos que la hacían protegerse por instinto de ese sujeto que a pesar de exteriorizar esa apariencia tan angelical, ella mejor que nadie conocía al aterrador demonio que ocultaba bajo toda esa glamorosa ropa.

_-Pein…- _

* * *

-Porque diablos demorara tanto.- Manifestó intranquilo, abriendo puerta tras puerta en busca de la descuidada chica.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Frenó su tarea al mirarle.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti, pero creo que es bastante obvia la respuesta, ¿cierto?.- Contraatacó con recelo el joven parado justo frente a él.

-Déjate de rodeos y respóndeme… tú conoces la verdadera identidad de Hinata, ¿no es así?.- Le discutió a Gaara, manteniendo aun presente las condescendencias tan esplendidas que había tenido para con la azabache, sin mencionar el acierto que había hecho al conocer a la perfección la golosina favorita de ella.

-Claro, Hinata es nuestra asistente personal… que más hay que saber sobre el asunto.- Siguió mintiéndole, pues no estaba dispuesto a revelarle los hechos de ese recóndito pasado que tanto Hinata como él compartieron.

-No creo en tus palabras.- Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí no quieres creer en mí verdad entonces es tú problema, no mío.- Arremetió con fuerza el pelirrojo, alcanzando a escuchar aun en la distancia el sonido del cristal rompiéndose. Viniendo a sus mentes el nombre de la personita que podía estar involucrada en el incidente.

-No te acerques…- Ordenó en tono desafiante, sujetando con toda su energía el antebrazo de Gaara para que este no se atreviera a despegar uno solo de sus pies.

* * *

Emprendió la carrera contra el reloj para localizar a Hinata, esperando que en efecto, la joven estuviera en aquella puerta del fondo. Se sostuvo del marco de metal aguardando a que su enloquecido corazón volviera a su pulso normal. Respiró en grandes bocanadas, regalándole a sus pulmones esas cantidades de oxigeno que cruelmente les había negado una vez empezara a correr.

-Sasuke, que haces aquí.- Escuchó que lo llamaban desde el interior de la habitación.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿no te paso nada?.- La inundó de preguntas en cuanto se aproximara a su lado.

-Estoy bien es solo que…- Guardó silencio unos segundos, no estando completamente convencida de decirle al guitarrista lo que realmente había pasado antes de que él llegara en su auxilio.-…es solo que accidentalmente rompí los vasos.- Terminó diciendo finalmente con diversión pese a que su mirada había perdido drásticamente aquel brillo tan lleno de frescura que los caracterizaba.

-Vamos, los demás deben estar esperando continuar con el ensayo.-

Estaban por cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando los ojos de Hinata se detuvieron casi de forma cautivante sobre algo particular en el suelo. Inclinó su cuerpo para recoger aquello que le había prácticamente llamado a tomarlo, no concibiendo la idea de que efectivamente se tratara del mismo accesorio. Sus manos temblaban con levedad mientras las acercaba, ansiando desesperadamente reposar sus dedos en esas delicadas formas… tal y como lo había hecho dentro de sus sueños.

-_Es una rosa negra_…- Apenas pudo articular, sintiendo de inmediato esa emoción tan familiar recorrerla.

-Debió de habérseme caído cuando corrí hasta aquí.- Mencionó Sasuke, provocando que en el acto, Hinata le mirara con el peso de la impresión que esas palabras significaban.

-¿Es-esto es tuyo?.- Cuestionó deprisa la chica, recibiendo el movimiento afirmativo por parte del guitarrista.

-_Siempre la llevo conmigo.._.- Fue la respuesta que le oyó decir.-…_Es demasiado valiosa para mí.- _

Solo fue un segundo, un pequeño juego que el tiempo como protagonista acepto efectuar maliciosamente con batuta en mano. Presionó vigorosamente su cabeza, rogando porque esas memorias dejaran de lastimarla, de herirla y sobre todo de mostrarle que aquel joven que había curado las amargas cicatrices de su alma cuando era niña, había sido el mismo que en esa nostálgica noche de primavera la había visto morir irremediablemente, prometiendo jamás desprenderse de esa humilde _rosa negra_ que como obsequio le había otorgado… aquella que tras mil años, ahora reposa sobre el pecho de Sasuke Uchiha.

-La persona que vi dentro de mis recuerdos… _eras tú_.-

Ya no le quedaba la menor duda al respecto, haber llegado a la vida de esos dos chicos tan completamente opuestos entre sí y que tanto habían representado en lo que fue y ahora era… estaba muy lejos de llamarse una _**"mera coincidencia".**_

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
